


The Big Book Of Clarke Griffin

by the100fanfictions



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100fanfictions/pseuds/the100fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin was complicated, like a rubics cube. So Bellamy decided a handy rule book was in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke Griffin is an annoying little ass, and although its fun picking on her...she plays dirty.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BELLAMY I SWEAR TO GOD GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" she screeched at him, god he had an amazing view of her-

He was snapped out of his trace by Clarkes palm meeting his face.

"Hey what was that for?!"

"My eyes are up here asshole."

He put her phone up higher in the air as he looked through her texts.

"Oh wait wait wait- did loverboy send you a dirty little message?"

He wasn't expecting her to go bright red.

"Oh my god he did didn't he?"

The grin on his face grew bigger as she huffed and stomped her foot.

"Bellamy I swear to god-"

"Do I see a naked Clarke here- - im at the feet-knees- thighs-"

suddenly she tackled him, the air was knocked out of im as he hit the ground. But his breathing quickly shortened as he saw trhe way he was positioned over him, she looked at him with this little minx look in her eyes... He didnt know what was going on until her chest was in his-

"Haha!" she snatched the phone and skipped away, but she quickly darted around and winked at him.

What a little ass.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke Griffin is also a massive nerd- so clearly distracting her is necessary.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Heeeeeey- hey clarke! Claaaaaaaaaaaarke..." "WHAT?!" she snapped at him slamming her laptop shut as he wore a shit eating grin on his face. "Im booored... whatcha doooin?" She furrowed her eyebrows and huffed in annoyance opening back up her document. "Your no fun-" "Do you really have to be here? Like Octavia isnt going to be back for atleast an hour do you have to wait here?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. "Of course."

"Look princess why dont you let go a little? Have fun? We can go egg that asshole- what was his name... Finn! Right wouldn't you just love to go egg his house?"

Although she pretended she wasn't interested, the debate in her mind was obvious. 

"Come on! Hes an asshole anyway! Besides I'll grab you that Indian food you like..."

"How do you know I like it there?"

"Please princess who do you think goes to pick it up while you an Octavia dont get off your asses and watch Bridget Jones Diary?"

She punched him in the arm. Hard.

She brightened up immensely at that as they hopped in the car you excitement lit up her eyes. He hated to admit he liked it... After picking up a few cartoons of eggs and the Indian food they set off. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another thing about Clarke Griffin, shes a pretty good shot.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"To the left a little- now to the right- no not that far! UP! Ok right... there!" 

He stood behind her as he watched her haul the egg at that assholes window, aware of how his warm breath on her neck made her shiver slightly and his arms holding hers in position were so much bigger than hers...

"I GOT IT! Bellamy I did it!"

He smiled at that, not one of his smirks he gave out when being an ass, a real smile.

"Yeah princess you did..."

Suddenly Finn walked out and before Bellamy could stop himself he hauled an egg- which landed in those annoying locks of his.

"GET A HAIR CUT!" 

Before Finn could cut in he picked Clarke up into a firemans carry and ran off to the car, while she hit his back playfully.

"Bellamy quit it!" She giggles- yes that's right she GIGGLED... He kinda like it.

"You know princess you can actually be fun... when you try, your not half bad."

"You too Bellamy."

The smile that graced her face afterwards burned into his dreams for weeks, although if anyone asked she was still an annoying brat.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke Griffin is also your sisters best friend, and you really cant screw that up. Because Octavia will kick your ass.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this ones a little longer- strip poker- painting- happy drunk clarke- and BELLY!

                                 

**Clarke griffin was a seriously good poker player.**

**He wished he'd known that before he played the game..**.

 

"Lets play strip poker bitches!" Octavia shouted as she strode into the room, packs of cards in one hand and vodka in the other.

Monty and jasper shrieked and started fangirling- jumping up and down giggling.

Raven kept looking at Bellamy and Clarke smirking, was really ticking him off.

"Ok well since you two have this weird sexual chemistry thing I'm just gonna revel and watch while stripping you two bare-"

"I really dobt it raven I know my cards." Clarke piped in, a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Well I hate to tell you Clarke but I'm pretty damn good myself, in fact I'm pretty sure I could woop your ass."

Ok so maybe he was bigging himself up, so what? He hadn't actually ever played cards but he was told he was a fast learner.

So half an hour later and several shots everyone was down to there underwear, all except Clarke who had taken off her shoes.

It was kind of hilarious to watch though, Jasper trying to not look at Octavia TRYING being the key word and ending up looking directly at he breasts.

Bellamy sulking in the corner while Raven was checking out just about everybody, and Monty who would only look at the floor.

"Prude!" Octavia shouted to Monty as a blush spread up to his cheeks. 

"Am not!" then he REALLY upped the anty by looking at Clarke's shoes.

"Wow Mont. You told us good and proper."

"Guys I just wanna say I hate saying I told you so- in fact I love saying that screw it I told you sooo!"

Clarke was extremely tipsy after having one too many shots.

 

**Clarke was also a really happy drunk. Like really happy**.

 

"Ok guys right I have the best idea-  hey dont put your clothes on I'm savoring the moment!"

That got an eyebrow raise from Raven as Clarke giggled.

"That's not what I meant- anyway I have the best idea!"

Before he could shush her she shouted excitedly.

"Lets all buy a dog together!" 

He expected them too all shush her then and maybe laugh but he then realized they weren't as sober as he thought.

"A Labrador! Lets get a Labrador!"

"Dalmatian! Like in that movie!"

Then it turned into chaos, Monty and jasper shouting at each other about dog breeds while raven seemed to be talking to herself about a robot dog while'st Octavia and Clarke where hugging each other saying how much they "Loved each other forever."

"Belly! Belly Belly Belly!" Clarke shrieked as she hugged him tight.

He was shocked for a moment but then realized she was drunk so he squeezed her tight.

"Cute nickname."

"Belly I loooove you-!"

She was drunk, it was stupid but he stuttered for a few minutes and the world seemed to stop all the same.

"I-" he quickly cleared his throat.

"Love you too princess."

When he fell asleep that night they all crashed at his apartment, Jasper snoring Monty mumbling in his sleep while raven snuggled up to a sleeping Octavia.

But with Clarke's warm cheek against his stomach, he smiled and all his pain went away.

 

**Clarke was also very stubborn.**

**At least that's how he thinks he winded up sitting on a stool as she painted him.**

 

"So Clarke why couldn't you have picked someone else?" he groaned as his back started to ache from sitting up straight for so long.

"I needed a male model..."

"Jasper and Monty?"

"Well Jaspers a little distracting and Montys too cute and innocent."

"Too pose for a painting?"

She smiled a little it was shy and cute as a blush spread from her neck too her cheeks, oh no what was she-

"Bellamy there's two paintings and uhm- the others a little more compromising..."

It wasn't exactly how he imagined Clarke seeing him for the first time well his body not his uhh... well down stairs operator she told him to keep it covered. (he definitely did not imagine- no sir he did not-) although he was embarrassed Clarke's tomato face was totally worth it.

"Why couldn't you have called a modelling agency?"

"The last one wasn't very..."

"Attractive?" 

"A little harsh but yeah he wasn't exactly what I was looking for...

"Ok hold up princess your saying I'm attractive and what your looking for?" He smirked with a twinkle in his eye as she grew a darker shade of red.

"I- uhm uh-" she squeaked.

"Just paint my beautiful body princess, I know you want too."

"I hate you."

"If that helps you sleep at night sure princess you 'hate me'"

She threw a paintbrush at him then as it hit his belly.

"What is it with you and my belly..."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind princess- just sweet talk me."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke Griffin also had the worst yet best**

**facial expressions in the world, they made you think you**

**disappointed** **, her your family and just about every god that has ever lived.**

**But the puppy faces were the worst.**

 

It was years ago, in high school but he could still remember it clearly as day.

Being an ass Bellamy was pissed, pissed at the world, and pissed at the rich kids that got away with everything.

Which is why he ended up picking a random house to graffiti in the upper estate.

If he could turn back time and make the day never exist he would, 20 times over.

But the world didnt work like that.

As he crept into the garden he felt some thing squelchy under his foot.

As he looked behind him he was a sign that hit him to the core of his stomach.

"Jakes mini garden!"

It hit him then to his core, he remembered it all over the news the freak accident which turned out to be

a major assassination.

This was the house of a girl who had lost everything.

Clarke Griffin.

Suddenly the lights switched on as he ran out of the garden wondering how he could have been so stupid. He looked through the fence

to see her standing there in her pyjamas, kneeling at the broken and squished vegetables at her feet with the saddest look he had ever seen as a tear miserably rolled down her face.  
The next morning he went back there because the guilt seemed to weigh him down with each step he took.

"Hi uhm I noticed your mini garden thing looked a bit trampled and I uhm was wondering if I could help you?"

She let him in, but even he could tell that Clarke knew it was him but she didnt hold it against him.

He had probably destroyed one of the only things that she had left of her deceased dad yet she forgave him.

Thats when he knew that Clarke Griffin was too good for the world.

And he found it so hard to hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really REALLY sorry how short this one was the next one will be longer I couldn't think of any ideas after I wrote this bit :( Sorry but I promise the next one should be longer.


End file.
